Christmas' Spirit
by Laris Neal
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and when Regina thinks she'll have a peacefull dinner with her son, Emma Swan appears in her door with a gift and a good or not so good new.


**Oneshot – Christmas Spirit**

**Swan Queen fanfic**

**It's a oneshot about Christmas. I just got the idea one night, so I just wrote it. It's not the best, I know, but I wanted to write something about it with this ship. By the way I used the present sentece. ****I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks anyway!**

**UPDATE: Thanks to Bond _ Jane for beta it for me!**

* * *

><p>It's finally Christmas Eve, Henry can't wait to the celebration. He runs down the stairs, only to find out his mom sitting in her office with a distant look. Regina has a glass of wine on her right hand. She was looking through the window and hadn't notice Henry coming until he poked her.<p>

"Hey sweetie." She smiles at him.

"Mom, can we have dinner now? I'm hungry. Besides, I want to open the presents!" he smiles back to her.

"Of course we can. But you know that you have to wait until tomorrow morning to open them, right?" she raises an eyebrow with a serious look.

"Yeah, I know." He looks a little bit disappointed.

"Come on, let's eat." She gets up putting the glass over her desk.

Henry runs making sure he's the first to get to the table. Regina is right behind him, but something makes she stops in the lobby. The doorbell rings. Who the hell could be that time in a Christmas Eve? In storybrooke? Regina turns on her heels and goes straight to the door. When she opens it, there's an embarrassed Emma Swan looking at her.

"Sorry to bother, Madame Mayor. I—I just—Damn it. Look, I know we have some differences and all, but it's Christmas. I just wanna do what's right, for him." She says, nodding her head.

Regina looks back and she sees Henry standing there with a worried look on his little face. She just said in a rough voice.

"Henry, go to the kitchen, I'll be right there in a minute." She was serious.

"But mom…" he tries.

"I won't say it twice." Her look goes easily from sweet to angry, so he just does what he's told.

They are alone again. Regina looks into those blue eyes trying to figure out what Emma was really planning. She's not mad at all, a little bothered of course, but this is not a really big problem to her. Nothing she couldn't handle.

"So what do you really want Ms Swan? Coming here on the Christmas Eve, at this time? Couldn't it wait until tomorrow morning?" she raises an eyebrow.

"No, it can't wait. I brought Henry a gift, it is nothing much, but still… I think he would like it." She gives a pause, staring at the white ground. It's a snowy night, there are little snowflakes falling, and it's very cold, but nothing of it seems to bother the Deputy.

"So?" Regina's voice is a little irritated now. She hates to wait.

"Well, you won Madame Mayor. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Here's not the best place for me, and I'm not the best choice for the little kid. I know he likes me, and I already like him to, but I can't really stay. I'm doing this for his own good." She lifts her head, looking into those surprised dark eyes.

That totally surprised Regina, she's speechless. There is something… She couldn't really categorise it, but she knows it's something new. It's like an empty place, something suddenly is missing. She stares at Emma, without saying anything, but she's thinking fast. All she ever wanted was Emma to leave her alone, get out of the town and leave their lives in a blink of an eye. But she got used to Emma and all her stupid stubbornness. Now that Emma was finally leaving, she didn't want that anymore. Why? Regina Mills not even tried to think about it.

"Oh really?' she smiles trying to look pleased. "That's good Miss Swan. You'll see it that it's the best thing you ever did. Come in, you can give Henry the gift and then you can go."

Emma couldn't believe what Regina was really letting her come in. She thought the Mayor would just tell her to screw herself, but she was wrong. She stares at Regina, trying to figure out if she's really serious, but she didn't see any jokes on Regina's face.

"Thank you, it means a lot." The blond smiles back.

Regina opens the door completely letting the blond come in, and then shut the door right behind then. She calls Henry and he appears almost immediately. The little kid opens a big smile when he sees Emma in front of him. He runs up hugging her.

"I knew you were coming to rescue me!" he said just making Emma laugh.

"Oh really kid? Well I brought you a gift that you can open before midnight, so yeah you can say that." She smiles giving him a little box with a big red ribbon on the top.

Regina watches the scene pleased. They both look happy together, deep inside she's not jealous, isn't that anymore. It's almost like…

"Mom, look! It's a puzzle!" he shows the present to his mom.

It's a beautiful new puzzle with bears and wolfs and threes on it.

"It's a big one, so you two can play together." The blond says smiling at them.

That line makes Regina pause everything, even her thoughts. Emma brought something for her and her child to enjoy together, this is something really awkward. Her look isn't kind when she says.

"Are you serious, Miss Swan?" after this question all three stay quiet for a few seconds.

Emma swallows, she's sad. She doesn't want to leave them, but she has too. It's the best for them all. She gives a sad look at Henry, who suddenly is concerned about it. She gives a small smile to the mayor, trying to show she doesn't want anything more. She's done. She doesn't want to fight anymore. She loves Henry, she's his birth mother. She doesn't hate Regina, she's… What? She couldn't say, just that Regina wasn't all bad and evil, that she knew it. Regina was just a normal woman who needs to stand alone in a man's world. She has a boy and she lives in a small town, she needs to deal with the real and cruel world.

"Yes, Regina. I'm serious. I said I came here just to give it to the kid. Now I'm leaving." Her mouth is dry, she never thought that would be so hard, saying goodbye;

Every relationship she had ever had was with men who didn't wake up next to her, so she never had to say those difficult words.

"That's it." She gives to Henry a lovely and sweet look wishing him all the good things she could.

It was a heartbreak scene, even Regina felt that. She didn't know where it came from or why she did that, but she did. When Emma turns to the door, Regina holds her wrist.

"Wait, Emma." The blond looked back to her.

"What?"

"I just—Well I think you don't need to leave tomorrow. It's Christmas. Maybe it's the only one you'll spend with your son. You can stay the night if you want to, and maybe, well maybe you can leave the town in a couple of days." The words come out without she realizes it.

Emma nods smiling at them. She understands that for a long time Regina dindn't want her to leave, but couldn't ask to her to stay. So this is a safe way to say what she wanted to.

"Thanks, Madame Mayor, that would be lovely."

The boy's eyes are wide open and bright He hugs Emma tight, and then hugs his mom tight.

"Thanks mom, this is the best gift you could ever give me!"

Regina looks at her little boy and she get tears in her eyes. Henry isn't always so lovely with her, and seeing him treating her in such a love way, and hugging her is all it's too much. Suddenly her eyes meet Emma's, and they share a understanding look.

The Evil Queen never knew if it was the Christmas spirit, the destiny or just a coincidence, but the three –Regina, Emma and Henry—spent all the Christmas eve and Christmas day together. It was a nice and pleasent night, with a lot of food, happiness, laughs, gifts and all. Actually, after that night Emma never left Storybrooke, neither Regina's house.


End file.
